


Bound

by MelpomeneTears



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelpomeneTears/pseuds/MelpomeneTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the Alistair Fan Club on Deviant Art, they are having an 'Alistair's Wedding' challenge.  This is Alistair and Sareyna's wedding.  This can fit into the Relationships In Pieces Universe, there is just one character missing from the wedding I put in that story.  Please let me know what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

Sareyna sat in the Aravel taking slow calming breaths as Merrill brushed out her hair. “Merrill, do you think this alright? I mean would Lyna…”

Merrill stroked her back soothingly, “Lyna loved you ‘Reyna, she would want you to be happy. And if I am to be completely honest, not even Lyna ever made you smile like this man does.”

Sareyna wanted to protest, but Merrill was right. Though she had cared deeply for her elven lover, she had not really understood love until she had met Alistair. She let out a shaky breath as butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Married, sweet Maker, she was getting married.

********

Alistair resisted the urge to wipe his sweaty palms on the sapphire velvet of his breeches. He took a deep breath and looked around. His mind barely registered the faces standing in the circles around him. Three concentric circles, each a ring of faces he barely or didn’t recognize. Finally, his gaze settled on Zevran and he smiled.

Feeling calmer he turned back to Marethari, still smiling. She returned an indulgent smile of her own. “Are you ready son?”

“Yes, ma’am.” He swallowed thickly.

“I’ll keep it short, I promise.” She chuckled when he colored.

********

Merrill slid her hands over the sapphire velvet of Sareyna’s gown. She handed the silverite maile belt to Sareyna. “Are you sure you want to wear this?”

Smiling, Sareyna took the belt and fastened it loosely about her waist, fingers tracing lightly over the griffon shaped buckle. “Definitely.” She looked down at herself; the simple gown fit her body closely on top before cascading loosely from the waist stopping just a few inches from the floor, a special alteration made just for her.

The split sleeves had also been altered for her, dropping away from her elbow, making sure her hand were free and unburdened. She wiggled her toes, reveling in the feel of the carpet below her feet. On her head sat a wreath of ribbons that fell in curls down her back along with her hair.

“Quit chewing on your lip and let’s go, he’s waiting for you.”

Sareyna grabbed the package wrapped in purple satin up from the table and followed Merrill from the Aravel. She gasped when she saw how many people were standing in the circles and stopped. Turning back to her Merrill gave her a quizzical look.

“Who are all of those people?”

“They came to see you and Alistair bonded.”

“But how did they know?”

Merrill laughed, “It’s hard to keep the fact that the ‘Hero of Ferelden’ and the ‘Bastard Prince’ are being bonded. Now come before he thinks you got scared and turned tail.”

“I…” Sareyna swallowed hard and felt herself breaking out in a sweat. “There are so many of them.”

Merrill grabbed her arm gently and started dragging her towards the circles. When they saw her coming the circles split, leaving way for her to walk inside. Seeing Alistair Sareyna felt her fear melting slowly. He looked so handsome in the blue velvet.

The stark white of the linen peaking through the sleeves of his doublet emphasized his tanned skin. The same way the close fit of the breeches emphasized his muscular build. She briefly pictured peeling them off of him later, then remembering what she was there for, she flushed.

Reaching the outermost circle of revelers she found her brother standing beside her. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. “Are you ready pup? Or should I rescue you from the drudgery of married life?”

She blinked back the tears that threatened to spill hearing her nickname again, a wave a grief washed over her.

“I’m sorry ‘Reyna. I know they’re watching over us today.” His thumb skirted against her cheek to wipe away the one tear that managed to escape. “Now let’s get you to your groom before he faints.” He smiled at her, and he looked so much like papa when he smiled.

She looked back to Alistair who was a bit pale and looked as if he wanted to run to her. She gave him a reassuring smile and threaded her arm through Fergus’. As they walked towards the simple ironbark table that served as an alter she heard Zevran off to her left. “Bellisima, Querida, bellisima.”

Her heart calmed hearing him. Zevran had stayed by their side even after the Blight had been defeated; he was like family to both her and Alistair.

********

Alistair had been afraid for a moment that Sareyna would run. Part of him knew that it was ridiculous, that she wanted this as much as he did, but it didn’t stop him from worrying she would change her mind.

Seeing the pain on her face as she stood with Fergus before she had entered the circles, he had wanted to run to her. He had wanted to just hold her, soothe the pain from her brow and tell her he would make it better; even knowing it was something he could never fix.

She looked beautiful today, her long hair flowing down her back, loose for once. The caramel color of her skin seemed to glow and the deep blue made her violet eyes look even darker. He had nearly laughed when he saw her walking barefoot, but somehow it suited her; gorgeous dress, loose locks, and bare feet, and all simply beautiful, simply her.

He took her arm from Fergus and nodded in acknowledgement of the trust Fergus was placing in him. As they turned to face Marethari he found it difficult to let her go. He only heard half the words the elven elder was saying. His heart was racing; it seemed the ceremony would never be over.

He twined his fingers with Sareyna’s as they both raised their hands to be bound with the braided cord. As the cord was wrapped thrice around their wrists he caught Sareyna’s eyes and held them. Finally, the knot was tied binding them together. Together, Alistair felt a surge of warmth rush through him at the thought, together.

He felt Sareyna tug on his sleeve, and suddenly realized he had missed something important. Almost panicked he turned his gaze back to Marethari.

“Well go on, kiss her, son.”

Wrists still bound, he pulled Sareyna against him and lowered his head slowly. “Wife.” He breathed softly just before his lips touched hers. Her body shuddered against him at the word and his eyes drifted shut as he tasted her. Wanting to twine his fingers into her loose hair he started to lift his hand, only to have the weight of her hand remind him they were still bound.

Slowly, he pulled out of the kiss, and smiled at her, as they listened to the cheers around them. “How was that for a public display of affection?” he joked with her.

She smiled back, but didn’t say anything. They both looked to Marethari who nodded to let them know it was finished. Turning away from the altar they paused as Fergus laid a sword down near their feet quickly followed by Zevran laying a broom over it.

Alistair gripped Sareyna’s hand a bit tighter in his own and with a small hop, they cleared both items. With the ritual completed the circles dispersed. Marethari came to them and untied the cord that bound them. She placed the cord in Sareyna’s hand and hugged her.

Alistair was surprised to see tears in the elders eyes. She stepped close to Alistair and hugged him as well, whispering in his ear. “Hurt her and I swear all the vengeance of the Dalish will hunt you to the ends of Thedas.”

When she stepped back she was smiling sweetly before she headed off to join the others who were already starting to feast.

********

Sareyna smiled at Alistair’s shocked face. “She threatened you didn’t she?”

Alistair chuckled and nodded.

“If it makes you feel better she threatened me too.”

“Actually, that does make me feel better.”

She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the food. “Come on, I’m starving.”

They sat down between Zevran and Fergus on the long benches that ranged up and down the tables laden with food. Sareyna’s eyes grew wide as another table was carried out, this one covered with gifts. “Oh, there are so many!” she exclaimed.

“One of the benefits of being famous, sis; or is it infamous?”

Sareyna mock glared at Fergus who merely shrugged and pulled a chicken leg from her plate.

“Oh, ho. That is a good way to lose a finger my friend, trust me.”

Sareyna laughed as she lightly elbowed Alistair. “At least I don’t grab a heaping plate and growl at anyone who comes near.”

Zevran and Fergus both laughed and it was Alistair’s turn to throw a mock glare at Sareyna. They ate and joked for several hours before Merrill came over and asked if they could open their gifts. She wanted to get some of the Da’len to bed.

Rinsing her hands in the water bowl provided she quickly dried her hands and moved to the table piled with gifts. She and Alistair opened them, pulling the items out of fabric bags or crates and holding them aloft for all to see, making sure to thank each person for their gift.

Most were practical items they could use in their lives as Wardens. They received a much larger tent, new packs, leather coin purses with griffons on them, a set of cook ware, a small shovel and various other small tools. Everything seemed to be covered with griffons much to Alistair’s delight.

Zevran and Fergus both rose and came to stand beside the newlyweds. Zevran handed them each a bundle wrapped in fabric. Sareyna unwrapped hers to find a set of flamberge daggers made of Archdemon and a set of criss crossing belts to settle around her hips to hold them, made from the hide of the Archdemon.

Her eyes went wide at the beautiful etching on the blades and the leather. She wrapped her arms around Zevran and hugged him. He smiled and stepping back, traced his fingers over the leather. “That just might be better than Antivan leather.” He nodded to Alistair, “Open it, Tesoro.”

Alistair carefully unwrapped the elongated package. The dark leather was even more intricately designed than on Sareyna’s gift. Alistair’s jaw hung slightly open as he carefully touched the strange markings. “These are magical symbols.”

Zevran nodded. “They are, it helps prevent blood loss, had a certain friend of ours enchant it for you. There’s more.”

Hands shaking a little Alistair pulled the sword from the leather sheath. Sareyna took a half step backwards; it looked so much like Maric’s sword. “Is that…”

“No, it’s Archdemon and also enchanted, for fighting Darkspawn obviously. Wade and I designed it based on Maric’s sword though. It is a handsome blade after all.”

Alistair held the sword out a little testing the balance. “This is…” he turned to look at Zevran. “it’s beautiful Zev. Thank you.”

“Think nothing of it, Tesoro.”

“Nothing? These must have cost a fortune Zev. They’re amazing.”

Zevran shrugged, brushing off Sareyna’s remarks. “Fergus has something for you both as well, do you not?”

Fergus stepped forward uncharacteristically shy and handed a long unwieldy crate to Sareyna. Sareyna looked confused, the crate was very light. Alistair helped her to pry it open and Sareyna gasped tears immediately pricking her eyes as she looked inside. “Oh, Fergus.”

She gingerly raised them, her mother’s bow and quiver. She felt Fergus’ reassuring hand on her shoulder. “She would want you to have them. Much as she fussed she was very proud of you.” He kissed her cheek and stepped away.

Sareyna’s hands trembled as she held the bow, tracing her finger over the Cousland crest burned into the wood. She traveled, lost in memories, until she heard a loud bang behind her. She turned to see Fergus and Zevran sitting down a much larger crate and motioning Alistair over.

********

“I’m afraid to open it.” He crouched next to it and began to pull the lid free. Once it was free he peered inside. He dropped the lid and stood up abruptly and moved away from it. He recognized it from a painting Sareyna had shown him weeks before at Highever. “Fergus, I can’t. That should be yours.”

There was murmuring in the crowd as they tried to guess what might have been in the crate that had upset Alistair so. Fergus stepped around the crate and gripped Alistair’s shoulder. “Please, accept it. I could never…You will get far more use from it than I will.”

“What is it, Ali?”

Alistair looked at her; his voice was low and quiet. “It’s your father’s silverite armor.”

“Fergus, are you sure?”

“I am.” He turned to Alistair. “Please take it; I don’t want to see it go to waste. It is excellent armor.”

Zevran walked to the crate and slid the lid free. He looked inside and turned back to look at Alistair. “Tesoro, silverite with blue enamel? You will look devilishly handsome in it.”

Alistair cracked a small smile, “I don’t think the Darkspawn care what I look like.”

“But it doesn’t hurt to look nice for the beautiful woman you are fighting beside.”

Fergus chuckled, “That’s enough of that, she is still my little sister.”

“Ah, you wouldn’t think of her as your _little_ sister if you had travelled with us.” Zev smirked.

Sareyna smiled as both Alistair and Fergus relaxed at Zevran’s gentle teasing.

Alistair stuck out his hand to Fergus who gripped it. “Thank you. I shall take good care of it, I promise.”

Fergus nodded and moved back to sit on the benches where he had been earlier. Merrill came and grabbed Alistair and Sareyna pulling them over towards the large bonfire. Paivel was sitting on a log surrounded by several other elves, each with instruments. Winking at Alistair Merrill spoke quietly, “I hope you can dance. Sareyna loves to dance.”

“Oh, um…dance?”

Sareyna flashed him a nervous look. Alistair broke out in a grin as his hand settled on her hip and he pulled her close. As the music started he swept her around gracefully. Sareyna couldn’t control her smile. “You dance!” she exclaimed.

He laughed, “I do now.”

Sareyna understanding turned and mouthed “Thank you,” to Merrill.

Alistair brushed a kiss along her temple. “You know I was so worried about Merrill teaching me. She seemed so serious.”

Sareyna almost choked as she laughed.

“Exactly, nothing like she initially seems. So I decided to sick Zevran on her.”

Sareyna giggled, “You didn’t!”

“Mm, hmm she deserves a little light hearted fun.” He moved slowly, almost sensuously with her and it made her heart thrill.

She had almost forgotten how much she loved to dance. And it was made all the better by being in her husband’s arms. “Husband.” She said, sounding a little awed.

“Yes?”

“Just trying it out.

“It sounds good, say it again.”

“Husband.”

He kissed her briefly, “That is definitely my new favorite word.” His fingers traced over her Dalish tattoo. “I love you.”


End file.
